092 - Horror of Fang Rock
thumb|190px Horror of Fang Rock ist der 92. aus 4 Teilen bestehende Handlungsbogen der Serie Doctor Who und eröffnete die 15. Staffel. Handlung Die TARDIS erreicht Fang Rock, eine kleine Insel vor der englischen Küste, zu Beginn des 20. Jahrhunderts. Der Doctor und Leela suchen Schutz in einem Leuchtturm, in dem die einzigen Einwohner der Insel - Ben, Vince und Reuben - die neu installierte elektrische Lampe in Betrieb halten, um Schiffe vor den gefährlichen Felsen zu warnen. Vince sieht ein helles Objekt, das vom Himmel ins Meer fällt. Ben verschwindet darauf, und sein Körper wird wenig später hinter dem Generator versteckt gefunden - er ist durch einen Stromschlag getötet worden. Ein vorbeifahrendes Schiff stößt mit den Felsen zusammen, während eine ungewöhnliche Nebelbank aufsteigt. Die Überlebenden - Oberst Skinsale, Lord Palmerdale, Adelaide Lesage und Harker - stolpern in den Leuchtturm. Dort werden sie Opfer eines Rutaners - eine Rasse, die sich mit den Sontaranern im Krieg befinden - dessen Raumschiff ins Meer gestürzt ist. Der Rutan kann seine Form verändern, und er maskiert sich als Reuben, nachdem er den alten Leuchtturmwächter getötet und seinen Körper versteckt hat. Vince und die Schiffbrüchigen werden auch getötet, aber es gelingt dem Doctor zurückzuschlagen, indem er den Rutan, jetzt in seiner natürlichen Form eines formlosen Gelees, mit einer behelfsmäßigen Mörsergranate sprengt. Der Doctor bringt dann die Leuchtturmlampe mit Hilfe eines Diamanten wieder in Ordnung, den er dem jetzt toten Skinsale abnimmt, und macht dadurch aus dem Leuchtturmlicht einen leistungsfähigen Laserstrahl, um das sich nähernde Rutan-Mutterschiff zu zerstören. Mitwirkende Anmerkungen und Bezüge zu anderen Episoden *Der Doctor will Leela eigentlich Brighton zeigen. Auch später gelingt es ihm mehrfach nicht, den Badeort zur richtigen Zeit zu besuchen (Gallery of Ghouls, The Leisure Hive, Dethras ). *Die Rutaner wurden bereits zuvor als Erzfeinde der Sontaraner erwähnt (The Time Warrior, The Sontaran Experiment). *Dies ist das erste und bis jetzt einzige Mal, dass diese Spezies in der Serie zu sehen ist. Innerhalb anderer Medien dagegen treten sie noch öfters auf (Lords of the Storm, Castle of Fear, In their Nature). *Aufgrund der Explosion am Ende der Geschichte erblindet Leela kurzzeitig und hat als Resultat anschließend blaue anstatt wie bisher braune Augen. Hinter den Kulissen *Während der Dreharbeiten zur dritten Folge gab es eine Szene, in der Baker immer zu früh in Aktion trat. Jameson, die das nicht auf sich sitzen lassen wollte, weil sie dadurch in den Hintergrund rückte, schaffte es, dass die Szene dreimal neu gedreht wurde, bis Baker sie genauso machte, wie es im Script stand und auch geprobt war. Dies wiederum brachte ihr seinen Respekt ein und verbesserte die bis dato sehr angespannte Beziehung zwischen den beiden Schauspielern. *Die Änderung der Augenfarbe von Leela geht ebenfalls auf Jameson zurück. Diese hat blaue Augen und musste für die Dreharbeiten farbige Kontaktlinsen tragen. Da diese sie jedoch sehr störten und einmal während der Dreharbeiten komplett verrutschten, dachte Jameson deswegen (und auch wegen dem zuvor angespannten Arbeitsverhältnis zu Baker) darüber nach, ihren Vertrag nicht zu verlängern und aus der Serie auszusteigen. Somit war diese kleine Szene ein Entgegenkommen des Produktionsstabs, was letztendlich auch funktioniert hat. en:Horror of Fang Rock (TV story) es:Horror of Fang Rock Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden Kategorie:Stories (Vierter Doctor) Kategorie:Stories (Leela) Kategorie:Fernsehepisoden von 1977 Kategorie:Stories (20. Jahrhundert)